


I fancy you

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter References, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: “Is that Jungwoo?”“Johnny-”“Oh my god I can’t believe this!” Johnny sounds annoyingly happy and it takes everything in Doyoung not to stand up and walk over to strangle him. “And I thought I was going to get caught for bringing Jaehyun in here to take a bath but oh my god,” he says while running his hand through his hair. “Perfect little Prefect Doyoung caught sneaking Jungwoo into the private bathroom.”





	I fancy you

**Author's Note:**

> { i beta'd this in like 3 minutes so plz dont kill me }  
> { also the boys _are_ aged up in this!!! (As in not following the Harry Potter ages) Doyoung is 20 and Jungwoo is 19 }

Doyoung takes his job _very_ seriously, as one should as a Prefect. It’s been a dream of Doyoung’s since he began school. His brother was the Ravenclaw Prefect before him and it was his biggest wish to take his spot when he entered his fifth year. Thankfully, Doyoung was more than qualified and had confidently been given the title at the end of his fourth year. Now Doyoung proudly wears his badge on his robe well into his sixth year. 

The boy has absolutely no problem making sure the students follow the rules. It brought him immense pleasure to have a stern talking with a student that was breaking the rules. He had no qualms about others whispering about him when he walked past them in the halls. Doyoung would constantly remind them that as long a they’re following the rules, they have nothing to worry about. 

One of his more stressful tasks is patrolling the halls at night. It’s rather boring and his mind gets fuzzy with how much ground he has to cover. Thankfully he’s gotten a pattern down and sticks to his route every night he’s on duty. Monday’s are his night. He has a morning class and is able to get his homework and studying done in the afternoon, allowing him to confidently spend time patrolling without risking his academics. 

Monday’s also are the night that one of his _least_ favorite Prefects wanders the halls as well. 

“Oh Doyoungie!” 

The name makes his nose scrunch up, glasses sliding down slightly, finger quickly pushing them back up. Doyoung turns around, fingers curling around his wand as he lifts it up, bright light making the other squint his eyes. 

“I told you not to call me that.” 

The other boy lets out a laugh, hand reaching forward and pushing down his wand. Doyoung lets out a huff, shaking out the light from his wand before crossing his arms over his chest. The boy is taller than him, making Doyoung have to tilt his head up to look at him when he finally stills in front of him. 

“It’s cute though,” there’s the softest coo towards him as fingers come up and pinch at his cheek. 

“This is not play time, Johnny. We have work to do.” 

Johnny is a seventh year Prefect for Gryffindor. He’s known for his somewhat lack of authority when it comes to responsibilities. Johnny lets his house get away with way too many things and if Doyoung was being honest, he’s not sure how Johnny is still a Prefect. The problem is that no one seems to care. The students love him, even ones from different houses look up to him with bright, smiling faces whenever they see him. 

Even when it came to classes, Johnny is far less superior than Doyoung. He gets okay grades, falling in the middle for nearly every subject. The boy doesn’t even have a real career planned out (because according to Doyoung, Quidditch is not an applicable career). Yet despite all of this, the whole school is practically head over heels for Johnny. But Doyoung would rather be feared than loved when it came to his title. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny sighs out, hand dropping from Doyoung’s cheek. “Literally no one comes out past curfew and you know that.” 

“But what if! They could be sneaking past us right this second with an invisibility cloak!” Doyoung sighs, hands waving as he pushes past Johnny. He turns back for a moment to see the other boy with his hands on his hips, looking at him as he rolls his eyes. “Go back to your section, Johnny. I don’t want to have to report you to your Head Boy _again._ ” 

Johnny rolls his eyes again, arm extending as he waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sure Taeil will punish me real bad for stopping to have a talk with my fellow Prefect.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnny.” 

Thankfully Johnny doesn’t ask any more questions that would hold Doyoung up from his route. The other walks off without another word, footsteps quietly echoing throughout the hall. Once the sound disappears, Doyoung whispers a quiet _Lumos_ and lights the tip of his wand up again, making the dark hallway become bright enough for him to see. 

Walking the halls allows Doyoung to take time and reflect about things. He prepares a mental schedule of all the tasks he has to do tomorrow, like going to the library to see if the book on nonverbal spells is available yet, doing laundry, checking in with the Head Boy to see if any rules have changed, and possibly making a trip to Hogsmead if the weather is nice to snag a new quill and a pack of cauldron cakes. 

Doyoung is brought out of making his mental schedule when he hears a soft thump from the left. He tilts his head, teeth biting down on his lip and shoulders tightening. It’s not often that Doyoung encounters students out past curfew, as Johnny mentioned. In fact, it’s extremely rare. The entire year and a half that Doyoung has been a Prefect, he’s only caught three students (none of them were from his own house thankfully). It’s possible that it’s him running into Johnny again. The boy is known for his playfulness and he has a wonderful habit of annoying Doyoung. 

The thump is heard again and this time it’s paired with a soft, breathy groan. Doyoung turns on his heels, shoes tapping against the floor as he walks towards where the noise is coming from. His wand is held up, eyes narrow and glasses pushed up all the way against his brows as he tries to find out where the noise is coming from. 

Instead of him finding the source, the source finds him. It comes in a bump against his shoulder, one that’s so gentle and air like that Doyoung _almost_ dismisses it. But his mind is quick to realize what’s going on. With one quick grab of his hand, Doyoung squeezes onto something in front of him. That something makes a gasp and Doyoung’s shoulders relax and he lets out a sigh. 

There’s only one person that Doyoung knows of that has an invisibility cloak. That boy is now looking at him with wide eyes and teeth digging into his bottom lip. It’s rather ironic, really, that Doyoung has caught him with the cloak on after complaining to Johnny that someone might be doing the exact same thing the boy in front of him is doing. 

“Jungwoo what are you doing?” 

The other’s lips purse out into a pout as he lets out a soft huff. “You found me so quickly.” 

“You hit my arm,” Doyoung says, hand letting go of the cloak once Jungwoo wraps his own hand around it. “You might be invisible to the eye but you still have a physical presence, you know.” Jungwoo doesn’t respond, pout still on his lips and eyes staring down at his hand that’s gripping the cloak. “So,” Doyoung starts again when Jungwoo doesn’t speak. “What are you doing out here? You know it’s past the curfew and-” 

Lips are pressed against his and a hand pushes its way in Doyoung’s hair. Jungwoo pulls away for a moment, eyes meeting Doyoung’s, their faces only illuminated slightly from Doyoung’s wand he has by his side. Instead of pulling away like Doyoung should, he leans forward and meets Jungwoo’s lips again. 

Despite the very strict reign that Doyoung has, there is one thing and one thing only that can make him forget that he has any responsibilities at all. That is none other than Jungwoo. He’s the boy that Doyoung finds himself staring at nearly any time that he’s around him. The person that runs through his head when he’s trying to finish his homework or even when he’s in class where thoughts of Jungwoo make him miss out on a few things here and there. 

Jungwoo, the fifth year Slytherin that Doyoung finds himself with at odd hours in the night and in the most random places. The boy that Doyoung holds hands with under a blanket at Quidditch games. The one that Doyoung tutors in Defense against the Dark Arts on Sunday’s after breakfast. Jungwoo is the person that Doyoung breaks the rules for. 

Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s hand, tugging him a little further down the hallway to a spot where he knows none of the other Prefects will check. It’s in a small nook off to the side, a large window illuminating the space. Doyoung shakes out the spell in his wand, shoving it in his pocket as he pulls Jungwoo closer. The cloak is dropped on the floor once Jungwoo pushes Doyoung against the wall, hands cupping his cheeks and head tilting. 

Hands grab at Jungwoo’s hips, pulling him flush against him. Doyoung pushes his tongue past Jungwoo’s lips and he can feel the boy sigh happily against him, body relaxing and fingers pushing into Doyoung’s hair. It’s not often that the two of them get to indulge in each other. There’s no reason for their secrecy, at least not a proper one. It started off as a real secret, both of them wanting to keep to themselves until they were ready to let others know. Now though, it’s become more of a game to them. They like to build up the tension until it pops and both of them are blissed out from each other’s presence. 

Right now is a perfect example of the delightful pop of their bubble. It’s been nearly a week since they’ve kissed and Doyoung’s sense are on fire with how wonderful it is. Jungwoo’s lips feel like heaven and even though it’s sloppy with desperation, it’s just what he needs. Jungwoo is the same way, Doyoung can tell by the delightful whines that he makes as Doyoung’s hands travel down from his hips to cup at his butt, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him closer to him so their crotches meet. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo sighs out against his lips, fingers twirling in the black locks that they’re resting in. “Can we go somewhere?” 

He pulls back, lips swollen and wet from the desperate make out session. Jungwoo doesn’t look any better, his own lips bright pink and there moonlight highlights the ring of spit he has around his lips. The problem with their relationship is the lack of privacy they truly have. At least when it comes to things like intimacy. Most of it stems from Doyoung’s own rules, making it impossible for them to be alone in his room. Even though there’s no actual rule of Prefects being unable to engage in sexual activity, Doyoung is a stickler for keeping his pristine image and he couldn’t bare the news of him having sex circle throughout the school. 

Thankfully Jungwoo doesn’t mind the strict rules that Doyoung put into place, at least most of the time. He’s expressed frustrations before but most of the time both of them are so desperate that anywhere will really do as long as they can be together. 

“Bathroom,” Doyoung says softly, voice slightly breathy from him trying to steady his breathing. Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up slowly and he parts his lips to complain before Doyoung clarifies. “Prefect bathroom.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung tugs the cloak off of Jungwoo as soon as they enter the bathroom. Jungwoo’s eyes light up, lips parting and face lighting up. Doyoung lets out a small laugh at the way Jungwoo’s face is nearly parallel to the first time he took him to Honeydukes. 

“This is so fancy,” he says softly, eyes wandering around the room. “Not that our bathroom is bad or anything but this is..” 

“I know,” Doyoung laughs out, hands reaching out for Jungwoo’s. “Come on, let’s get the bath started.” He takes a moment to see the blush that forms on Jungwoo’s cheeks, eyes lit up with excitement and what Doyoung reads as adornment before he turns around and begins tugging the boy towards the large tub surrounded by stained glass windows. 

Despite the bathtub being as large as it is, it doesn’t take nearly as long to fill up as one might think. By the time both of them have slipped out of their robes, taken off their sweaters and shirts, the tub is almost halfway full, a beautiful array of colors filling the space. 

Arms wrap around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him closer as the other starts to take off his pants. Jungwoo gasps softly, body jerking away for a moment before he leans into Doyoung’s touch. “Your hands are cold!”

“Sorry,” Doyoung laughs as he runs his hands around Jungwoo’s waist, fingers dipping under the waistband as he tugs Jungwoo against him. “Let’s get these off then so we can warm you up in the tub.” 

Jungwoo is the one to lean forward and press his lips against Doyoung’s as his fingers slowly undo Jungwoo’s pants. The younger one busies his own hands with removing Doyoung’s pants as well but he’s not as precise as Doyoung and has to pull away to pop open the button. 

“Wait,” Jungwoo breathes out when Doyoung steps out of his pants, Jungwoo’s own pants halfway down his thighs. “Can I..” The boy pauses for a moment, blush turning his cheeks pink before he continues. “Suck you off?”

Doyoung feels his stomach flutter at Jungwoo’s words and he nods dumbly, lips parted and own cheeks beginning to turn red. It’s not the first time that he’s heard Jungwoo ask that question (or say it as a statement) but it still hasn’t failed to make Doyoung’s toes curl and head spin. After nodding again, this time even faster, he reaches over and turns off the water, narrowly missing the tub overflowing.

Before he can comment about how they should do it, Jungwoo is already tugging his pants off and kneeling on the floor. Doyoung licks at his lips, tongue sticking out slightly as he watches Jungwoo look up at him, eyes hooded and lips parted. He reaches his hand forward, cupping at Doyoung’s crotch. Doyoung can’t help but let out a small moan, hand pushing into Jungwoo’s hair and legs spreading slightly at Jungwoo’s touch. 

The boy takes his time, mouthing at his cock through Doyoung’s underwear. His eyes are closed most of the time while he licks stripes along the outline of Doyoung’s cock. It’s only when his fingers tug down Doyoung’s underwear, do their eyes meet again. Jungwoo is really good at giving blow jobs, something that made Doyoung raise his eyebrow the first time he wrapped his lips around his cock. Now though, he’s thankful for Jungwoo’s nonexistent gag reflex and his eagerness for making sure Doyoung feels good. 

A moan echoes throughout the bathroom the moment that Jungwoo flicks his tongue along the slit of his cock. One hand is wrapped around it, stroking slowly as he gives small licks to the tip, head tilting and eyes blinking slowly up at Doyoung. Only a few more licks before Jungwoo moves his hand down to the base and takes Doyoung in slowly. Doyoung’s hand tightens in Jungwoo’s hair and his hips push forward enough to make Jungwoo let out a quiet cough. 

Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung with heavy eyes and Doyoung swears that his eyes turn a shade darker from the pleasure that’s filling them. The younger one begins bobbing his head at a wonderfully steady pace that has Doyoung leaning his head back and a string of moans spilling out from his mouth. Jungwoo takes him in all the way each time, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jungwoo’s throat and it’s driving Doyoung crazy. Not only is he deepthroating him but his tongue swirls along the tip with each opportunity he gets and Jungwoo’s hand is busy stroking whatever his mouth isn’t covering when he pulls back. 

“Ah, Woo,” Doyoung breathes out, hand tugging on Jungwoo’s hair, holding his head still as he pulls out of his mouth. “As amazing as this is, I really want to fuck you.” 

If Doyoung had a choice, he would love to not only get off to fucking Jungwoo but also to him sucking him off, they are playing around in the middle of his time he’s supposed to be patrolling the halls. And Doyoung would never hear the end of it if there was a student out wandering that Johnny caught and not Doyoung himself. Not to mention any one of the Prefects could easily walk into the bathroom and catch Doyoung and Jungwoo. If the younger one was also a Prefect it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, sure Doyoung’s reputation would take a hit but it would be nothing to the scolding he would get if they caught them because Jungwoo isn’t one and everyone knows bringing non-prefects into the bathroom is a big no.

By the time Jungwoo catches his breath and takes off his underwear, Doyoung is already stepping into the tub. The water is still delightfully warm and the scent of it is something that Doyoung can only describe as euphoric. It’s a mix between something along the lines of aromatherapy and some sort of delicious assortment of sweets. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo says with a laugh as he steps into the tub. “This is really nice.”

Jungwoo lowers himself all the way down until he’s completely submerged. Instead of coming up in the middle of the tub like he started off in, Doyoung feels hands on his thighs and soon, Jungwoo’s pushing himself out of the water while climbing onto Doyoung’s lap. As Jungwoo pushes his hair back, rubbing at his eyes slowly, Doyoung can’t help but admire how beautiful Jungwoo is. His nicely shaped eyes, stunning nose, and plump lips. Even the small bumps of acne that are scattered along his cheek and forehead compliment him. 

“Do you think we’re gonna get caught?” The question is mixed with a laugh and a grin, Jungwoo pushing his hair back again as he lines his hips up with Doyoung’s, letting them grind together. 

Doyoung hums, hands sliding up Jungwoo’s thighs, squeezing at them before he moves them to his ass, spreading his cheeks and slapping it gently, the best he can in the water. “As hot as that would be, I hope not. You know we’ll both get in trouble.” 

“I guess we should make it quick then.” 

Within seconds their lips meet again. Doyoung pulls Jungwoo closer, hips bucking up to meet with Jungwoo’s as he grinds down. Jungwoo is the one to push his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth, fighting for dominance that Doyoung quickly allows Jungwoo to have. The younger one moans loudly against Doyoung’s lips when there’s two fingers pushed into him. Jungwoo’s hand reaches up, gripping at Doyoung’s shoulder when he starts to thrust his fingers. 

Just as Jungwoo is exceptional at sucking cock, Doyoung is equally talented at fingering, at least that’s what Jungwoo’s mumbled several times. Two fingers turn quickly into three that are twisting and spreading, tips curling up and searching for that spot that makes Jungwoo moan so prettily. 

“O-Oh, _Doyoung_.” Jungwoo leans his head back, nails digging into Doyoung’s shoulder as he rocks his hips back against Doyoung’s hand. The fingers don’t pull away and he continues to flick his fingers, rubbing against that spot quickly. “Doyoung.. Ah.. please..” 

Jungwoo is trying to be quiet, Doyoung can tell. The boy is normally loud, high-pitched voice becoming even higher with moans and gasps and squeals when he’s getting fucked. Jungwoo is so loud sometimes that Doyoung has had to quickly reach for his wand and use a Muffliato charm to prevent others from hearing because there’s no way Doyoung is going to tell Jungwoo to be quieter. 

The transition from his fingers to his cock isn’t as easy as it normally is. The water makes it slightly hard for Doyoung to see and it takes a little longer than he wants it to. As soon as Jungwoo sinks down though, Doyoung bites down on his lip, leaning his shoulders back against the edge of the tub. Jungwoo is equally as blissed out. His legs spread more and Doyoung can feel the way that he clenches around him, knees knocking against Doyoung’s sides. 

“You’re so tight,” Doyoung says with a laugh, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Don’t tell me you haven’t even touched yourself since last time we had sex.” 

Jungwoo moans, shifting his hips as his head nods quickly. “I-I’ve jacked off a few times but that’s it.” The other lifts his hips up slightly before he pushes them down, back arching and long whine leaving his lips. “O-Oh please fuck me.” 

Doyoung doesn’t need to be told again. His hands grip at Jungwoo’s hips, holding them tightly and lifting them up a bit so he can begin to thrust his hips up. It isn’t slow or gentle and it isn’t long before Jungwoo pushes Doyoung’s hands off of his hips so he can take control, dropping his hips down when Doyoung thrusts his up. Jungwoo is even more stunning like this. His hair is wet and pushed back, body glimmering in the moonlight coming through the windows, and face full of bliss. 

It’s at times like this that Doyoung wishes that they could be more comfortable with their sex life because Doyoung wants nothing more than to spend hours with Jungwoo like this. Wants to take his time pampering him with kisses and compliments and drag out his pleasure as much as possible. But that thrill of doing this secretly and the bigger thrill of possibly getting caught is what’s running through him right now. 

“Oh god, right there, Doyoung.” 

Jungwoo’s voice is quiet, barely being able to be heard over the sounds of the water as Jungwoo bounces on his lap. Even though his words are quiet, his moans aren’t. They echo throughout the bathroom and Doyoung has to push his fingers into Jungwoo’s mouth to try and quiet him a bit. 

Despite Jungwoo’s frenzied string of moans and shaky movements, Doyoung is the one to orgasm first. His nails dig into Jungwoo’s sides, trying to still his hips and let his orgasm ride out. Jungwoo has other ideas and quickly pushes Doyoung’s hands off of him with a quiet growl. His hips roll down quickly, Jungwoo’s head leaning back and Doyoung looks up just in time to see his eyes roll back as his thighs begin to shake. 

Jungwoo’s face when he cums is one of the most beautiful things that Doyoung gets to see. The way his muscles relax, lips parting, and there’s even the faintest bits of tears in the corners of his eyes. Jungwoo’s thighs shake more and his muscles flutter quickly around Doyoung’s cock that’s still throbbing from his own orgasm. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo says with a giggle, hips finally stopping when his muscles relax. Doyoung wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against his. “I hate how we go so long without this but I love it at the same time. That’s the fastest I’ve orgasmed since last time.” 

Doyoung parts his lips to respond but his eyes quickly widen when he hears the door begin to slide open. Thankfully, they both are rather good at hiding now and Jungwoo’s hand reaches out, tugging his wand out of his pocket. In seconds, the boy whispers a Bubble-head charm and while the bubble forms over his mouth, he tugs the cloak over his clothes and sinks into the water. 

Instead of seeing one person wander in, he sees two. Doyoung’s eyes narrow and he bites down on his lip, hoping that he doesn’t look like he’s just had sex and he sinks a little further down into the water to hide his flushed chest. 

“Doyoung?” 

It’s Johnny’s voice and as the boy comes around the corner, he sees another boy standing next to him. Doyoung’s head tilts and his brows furrow. “Jaehyun?” 

“You told me no one was going to be in here!” 

“I didn’t think anyone would be!” 

Jaehyun looks _terrified_ and he quickly hits at Johnny’s arm. “It’s _Doyoung_ too! I’m going to get in so much trouble for being in here.”

Jungwoo apparently needed to shift positions but it results in a large formation of bubbles coming from the middle of the tub. Doyoung’s eyes widen and he bites down on his lip, eyes quickly meeting with Johnny’s. Before he can make a comment about Johnny bringing Jaehyun inside a _Prefect_ bathroom without him being a _Prefect_ , Jungwoo pushes himself out of the water. 

Within seconds of Jungwoo emerging, his eyes meet with Doyoung’s and he immediately slides back under the water. Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut, fingers rubbing between his brows. When he opens his eyes, Johnny is looking at him with his mouth open and his finger pointed at him. 

“Is that _Jungwoo?_ ” 

“Johnny-” 

“Oh my god I can’t believe this!” Johnny sounds annoyingly happy and it takes everything in Doyoung not to stand up and walk over to strangle him. “And I thought I was going to get caught for bringing Jaehyun in here to take a bath but oh my god,” he says while running his hand through his hair. “Perfect little Prefect Doyoung caught sneaking Jungwoo into the private bathroom.” 

“Johnny don’t you dare tell anyone or else I’ll rat you out for bringing Jaehyun in here too.” 

The other boy laughs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms. “Deal but let us have the tub.” 

“Fine,” Doyoung says with a sigh. “Give me five minutes.”

He watches the two of them turn around, Johnny giving him an odd look before the door opens and closes. Doyoung leans down, hands reaching out to try and find Jungwoo under the water. Once his hands grip at the boy’s arms, he pulls him out of the water. Jungwoo tugs the bubble off his mouth and looks at Doyoung with wide eyes. 

“Did we-” 

“Yep.” 

“Johnny?” Doyoung nods before Jungwoo burst out into laughter. “Of course.” 

Doyoung hums, tugging Jungwoo on his lap again as he presses a line of kisses along his jaw. “But he brought Jaehyun with him so if he tries _anything_ , i’ll easily expose him too.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo laughs as he leans his head back, hands sliding down Doyoung’s arms. “What are the odds of both of us getting caught with someone else.” There’s another spell of giggles that fills the air between them before Jungwoo gives Doyoung a quick peck on the lips. “Especially the perfect Doyoung getting caught sneaking someone into the bathroom to have sex.” 

Doyoung pinches at Jungwoo’s side and it sends him into a frenzy. The boy gasps and slaps his hands against the water, making some splash up onto Doyoung. “Hush. Come on,” he says with a pat to his side. “Let’s get out. They said they want the bath.” 

“Ew,” Jungwoo says as he slides off of Doyoung’s lap and pushes himself out of the tub, hand running through his hair slowly. “I don’t want to know why.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Doyoung lifts himself out of the tub as well, hand reaching out for the towel that’s hanging on the rack to the side. He wraps it around Jungwoo slowly, rubbing it against his arms first before his sides and then rubbing it on his hair, making the other laugh. 

It takes them a little longer to get dressed than he thought it would. Mostly because they keep sharing kisses and tickling each other, making putting on their clothes harder than it should be. But once they’re dressed (decently enough anyways because Jungwoo forgot to put his button up on before his sweater and he isn’t wearing his robe), Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s hand and tugs him out of the bathroom. 

Thankfully Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t anywhere to be seen outside of the bathroom. Doyoung doesn’t know where they are or what they’re doing but that’s completely okay. It allows him to press another set of kisses to Jungwoo’s pretty lips before they have to say their goodbyes. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow? We can eat lunch together and then maybe you can help me with my Dark Arts spells?” 

Doyoung hums, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s sides. “You’re cute the way you ask me for help with every Dark Arts thing you have.” 

“Well you are one of the best in the school and it lets me spend time with you.” Jungwoo licks at his lips before pulling away. “Maybe you can fuck me in the library next.” 

“Jungwoo! Absolutely not!” Doyoung gasps, hand hitting at Jungwoo’s arm as the other laughs and begins running down the hallway.

“See you tomorrow hyung!” 

“Wait!” Doyoung yells, blinking as he cover his mouth, remembering that it’s now well past their curfew. “Put your cloak on! I’m not helping you out if you get caught!”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
